Unrequited
by Katsuko1978
Summary: If he closed his eyes, he could pretend. [Rated for malemale situations, angst, and nongraphic sexual situations.] Dragonshipping Yami no Yuugi x Jounouchi The Sequel Yet Now I See now up as Chapter Two.
1. Unrequited

Title: Unrequited

Author: Katsuko

Disclaimer: Yuugiou is owned by Takahashi Kazuki. And, seeing as how Otogi Ryuuji has yet to jump Honda Hirota's bones, I'm not Takahashi-san.

Warnings: Angst and a non-graphic lemon. So non-graphic, in fact, that I can safely rate this R.

**Unrequited**

If he closed his eyes, he could pretend.

He could pretend that the body beneath his was a little shorter, a bit less muscular, a tad more lithe. He could pretend that the soft hair he tangled his fingers in was that beautiful yet odd mixture of red and black and blond that he adored. He could pretend that the eyes he couldn't see were wide and innocent violet... although taking their current activity into account they might not be _too_ innocent.

Likewise, he knew the boy he was driving into was pretending. It was a bit easier for _him_ to pretend, though. His own hair was only slightly different from the one his 'lover' wanted to be with, his own build just a little bit taller, a bit more toned. He knew the other had his eyes closed as well; it was easier to see what one wanted and needed to see without being faced by the reality of the situation.

Although sometimes it _was_ difficult to pretend, especially when he didn't slip into his fantasies quick enough. Those times when he was aware of just how impossibly long the legs wrapped around his waist were, how much deeper the moans were, how the hands that gripped his arms were just a little bigger yet somehow more delicate than his own... those were the times when he wondered if it was wrong to be using his friend the way he did. However, the other had gone into this 'relationship' willingly, had suggested it in the first place. They were both suffering in their unrequited love/lust for the same person; turning to one another seemed the most logical course of action.

A sharp gasp followed by a low whimper drew him from his thoughts and back into the moment. With his eyes closed, he could pretend that he was with Yuugi and not his other half's best friend. He buried his face against the other's neck, biting lightly as he released into Jounouchi's shivering body. At almost the same moment the blond murmured something under his breath as he reached his own climax, clinging to Yami like a lifeline for a brief eternity.

As his breathing evened out, Yami slowly but surely returned to reality. Outside of this hotel room was the world where Mutou Yuugi was in love with Mazaki Anzu, was in fact at this very moment asking her to be his wife. A world where no matter how much he wanted to be with his omote he could do nothing to destroy the young man's happiness. A world where everyone else in his group of friends was with someone they loved and were content with. Hell, even _Kaiba_ was in a relationship... although the fact that he was involved with not only Bakura Ryou but with Yami no Bakura as well was a bit surprising at first.

No, the only ones who were unhappy and lonely were Jounouchi and Yami.

Slender legs slid from around his waist, settled on either side of him as his bedmate let out a quiet sigh. Both of them were satiated for the moment; Yami knew the blond would be asleep within the next half hour. Hell, the Egyptian himself was likely to be unconscious shortly. He had no real desire to leave tonight—within the hour Yuugi and Anzu were likely to be celebrating their engagement, something that Yami had no desire to take part in until he had thoroughly built up the walls around his heart. It would be easier to never let anyone touch his soul again than to live with the heartache of being so close to the one he loved yet never able to have him.

Soon enough he heard and felt Jounouchi slip into quiet slumber. He waited several more minutes before starting to rise, eyes slipping open as he moved. He would shower and dress before slipping into the other bed in the room, leaving his companion to rest peacefully. Before he could move more than a few inches, slender fingers tightened on his arm and a soft whimper slipped past the blond's lips.

Yami froze, eyes wide as he stared down at the other man, uncertain if he'd heard what he thought he had. After a moment of debate he shifted off to one side and lay back down. Instantly Jounouchi curled against him, one arm draped over the shorter man's waist. A soft sigh escaped him before he settled into sleep once again. On the other hand, the former Pharaoh remained awake for some time, watching his companion's peaceful face. Finally, Yami wrapped his arms around Jounouchi and settled his chin on the blond's head, letting his eyes slide shut.

In all the time they'd been meeting, he'd never really listened. This time, he had stayed a moment too long. This time, he'd heard the name Jounouchi whimpered in his sleep, the name Jounouchi murmured softly at the moment of release.

It was no longer Mutou Yuugi haunting the man's dreams and waking hours.

_Someday,_ Yami thought as he surrendered to the warm embrace of sleep, _maybe soon, I will give you my heart, Jounouchi Katsuya. I know now that I have yours._

_I swear, I will be careful with it._

owari

Kinda sad, ne? I know, I'm an evil bitch. How horrible of me is it that my first dragonshipping fic is lemon-scented but springs from unrequited wishshipping/puzzleshipping?


	2. Yet Now I See

Title: Yet Now I See

Author: Katsuko

Disclaimer: Yuugiou is owned by Takahashi Kazuki. Since Bakura Ryou isn't a sarcastic little sumbitch and Anzu has yet to declare herself Lady of the Dance, I'm not Takahashi-san.

Warnings: Angst and the vaguest suggestion of sexual activity. Not really enough for a strong R but that's my rating just to be on the safe side.

**Yet Now I See**

He couldn't remember when he opened his eyes.

For well over a year he and his 'lover' had been meeting secretly, using one another in place of the one they both wanted. It had been his idea; misery loves company and all that.

It had been easy to pretend, to close his eyes and see with his mind. So long as they didn't speak _his_ name both young men could lock themselves in their own separate fantasies.

Until he opened his eyes and looked at the man over him, inside him, and he _knew_. He could no longer pretend that it was Yuugi he was with. No matter how many times he closed his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to replace the other in his mind, he was hyperaware that he was in bed with Yami no Yuugi... with Atemu.

So he stopped pretending. True, he still closed his eyes at the beginning of each of their rendezvous, but as they moved against one another he'd find his eyes sliding open, Every time he watched Atemu, knowing that the other wasn't really _there_, wasn't seeing him,. But Katsuya knew who he was with.

The third time after he opened his eyes he gasped out Atemu's name. The Pharaoh had not heard it. One slip lead to a second, and a third. Soon it was no longer the hikari haunting Katsuya's heart and mind and dreams, but the yami.

And still he opened his eyes, memorizing his lover's face even as they rocked together in the hotel bed. His eyelids would flutter, but never close until the last moment, when the physical pleasure became too much. Then he'd close his eyes and whisper his lover's name, hoping that he would not hear yet wishing Atemu's passion was for him.

He opened his eyes, saw that the other's were closed. A soft sigh escaped him and he let himself fall limp on the bed, legs sliding from around Atemu's waist. For as long as he was able, Katsuya simply watched his lover breathe, enjoying the comforting weight on top of him.

As he drifted towards sleep, he felt his lover shift to leave. In his near-dream state he reached out, a quiet 'temu' passing his lips. When he sensed the warm weight settle next to him, Katsuya curled up against the other man with a content sigh.

_He didn't hear me,_ the blond mused lazily. _He doesn't see me. I'll take what I can._

His final thoughts before falling asleep were, _Please, see me someday. Please love me._

owari

Yeah, I know, I was mean to them again. But like I always say, it's good for the boys to suffer a little for their happiness.

And don't worry, there _is_ a sequel in the works for this one.


End file.
